


Sometimes some things should stay dead, Mrs. Rose.

by Happy_Sounds_And_Flower_Crowns



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Please Kill Me, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Sounds_And_Flower_Crowns/pseuds/Happy_Sounds_And_Flower_Crowns
Summary: In a world where witchcraft if prohibited by law, a small town like south park never thought they really would have to worry about it. But after an after class tutor session ends up with a teacher and three kids missing what are the south park kids to do?Fuck things up by going after them, of course!Have fun as you read about these kiddos practice magic, throw rocks, and evidently save teachers in the one (1) Fanfiction that doesn't relate to its name.((Also I wont let me put it in the tags but this is a Witch AU if you couldn't tell :/





	Sometimes some things should stay dead, Mrs. Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> And it was
> 
> \---
> 
> Ahahah its literally 3:54 am take it 
> 
>  
> 
> Ill fix in in the morning-

It was a quiet morning in the mountain town of south park, birds were lying on the ground, frozen, snow was stifling any possibility of life of flowers, but that isn't necessarily where this story is set, is it? No, this particular story is set a little bit outside of south park, in the high school to be exact.

 

In a class room full of unusual kids, it was a pretty normal day. All that had happened all day that could be considered "weird" was one of the boys nearly jumping off the roof, but with the way high schools are no one could say that that was surprising. Class was in session and currently one teen was trying to learn. Emphasis on "trying".

 

A note lands on his desk, seemingly thrown over his head. He looks around only to see his friends urging him to read it. He rolls his eyes, mumbling something about actually trying to listen for once. They ignore him.

 

He opens up the note regardless.

 

_c'mon Kyle, stop being an asshole and play along! Its not like I'm asking you to fuck me! -EC_

 

_ya its not like hes asking u for a blowjob or anythin, kb -km_

 

_dude, gross. -sm_

 

Letting out a quiet sigh, the teenaged redhead wrote something down on the note his three friends had passing around.

 

_For the last time EC, I am not calling you the "High Wizard". We aren't even wizards, we're witches! Get over it! -KB_

 

Then he chucks it at the next guy, snorting as it hits his fat head.

 

These four lovely boys were named Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Eric and they were witches. Period.

 

Kyle couldn't understand why Cartman couldn't get that into his fat little head.

 

He looks up at the board as the teacher drones on, writing a few things down. If Kyle was to be honest, he'd admit that without the erm, quirkiness of his elementary teachers, learning just hasn't been the same. Its become, well, boring. But then again, he is now a seventeen year old. What they used to teach in fifth grade must be awfully different from what they teach to him now, an eleventh grader.

 

Sometimes he yearns for the more simpler times of fifth grade. Back when they could sink boats full of bloodthirsty Japanese or nuke Canada without too bad (or at some times any) repercussions, or walk down the street and just talk without the existential crisis called studying for midterms baring down on them. Back before all this witch crap and the negative laws that it came along with. Honestly, those were the days. Back before all the exhausting daily stress.

 

Oh how he wishes for a day without stress.

 

He groans as the little peice of paper from before hits him in the back of the head, breaking him out of his thoughts and reminding him of his ongoing argument with Cartman. Again.

 

He turns in his chair and grabs the paper, making sure to shoot a glare at an apologetic Stan for hitting him in the head before turning back to his work. Unfolding the paper, he braces himself for whatever his insane friends had written.

 

_ugh, you're taking all the fun out of this Kyle! -EC_

 

_wait the fact we have powers that could kill us and everyone we love is supposed to be funny? -km_

 

_km's right ec. It wasn't really supposed to be fun in the first place. -sm_

 

_Ignore him guys._  Kyle writes, sighing again. _Taught witches just don't understand. -KB_

 

He then hands it to Bebe, who hands it to Heidi, who passes it back to Cartman. They really do pass notes to each other a lot.

 

His mind wanders once more, this time to the more simpler topic of what he was going to eat for lunch today, and before long the bell rings. Stan walks up to his desk with an easygoing grin as he grabs his things and the note is all but forgotten until the next class.

 

"Dude, how'd you think you did on that history test? 10 outta 10 I'm pretty sure I bombed it." Stan says lightheartedly, slipping kyle the note.

 

Kyle blinks. "Stan, we studied for that test for three hours."

 

"More like banged for three hours." Kenny interjects as he passes, already walking off to their next class, English.

 

Kyle and Stan's face go as red as Red's hair.

 

"Ew, Kenneh that's not a thought I needed today!" Cartman whines as he follows the perverted blond out, his fat face scrunched up in disgust.

 

Kyle and Stan silently stand there for a moment as the classroom empties, unable to say anything as they awkwardly stare at eachother. Normally Kenny commenting like that wouldn't bother the two boys and they were both very confused on what was different this time.

 

"Yea, I really love your new skirt Heidi! I goes really good with your blouse!"

 

"You really think so Red? I kinda feel like its a bit too long and prudish for school..."

 

"No no, it looks amazing! I wouldn't change a thing..."

 

As the last of the conversations fade out they finally snap out of it, Kyle franically gathering up the last of his stuff.

 

"So um yea, see you at lunch?" Stan blurts, heading to the door.

 

"Dude, we share the next class. Mrs. Rose, remember?" Kyle deadpans, slinging his bag on his shoulder and walking out with Stan.

 

"Right. Yea. The crazy magic lady."

 

"Yep, the crazy magic lady."

 

They head down the bustling halls, Kyle to the classroom and Stan to his locker.

 

"Well, see ya in class?" Kyle grins, the last of the awkward atmosphere fading in the loud area.

 

"See ya in class!" Stan checks the time. "Hopefully I'm not late."

 

"That would be awkward."

 

"It would."

**Author's Note:**

> Critique, comments, concerns?
> 
> Leave 'em down below in the comments!
> 
> Hopefully I'll have my tumblr up and working soon-


End file.
